


A Peaceful Home

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Protective Thorin, Sensitive Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the quarrel with trolls, Bilbo confesses his fears to Thorin, who wants nothing more than to keep Bilbo safe from harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peaceful Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfics. Let me know what you think of this short, but sweet tale of Thorin and Bilbo :)

The world stopped for a moment. The fear was evident on Thorin’s face, along with it smoldering in his heart. Bilbo was strung up by mountain trolls, close to losing every limb he had attached to his small body.

Unwilling, Thorin laid down his sword for fear that his burglar be ripped to shreds in front of him. 

Mountain trolls…what a predicament the lot of them was in. Once they were out of this Thorin was going to have a few choice words with Fili and Kili for sending Bilbo into this trap alone. They may not have been able to afford losing the ponies that had been taken to suffice the trolls’ appetite, but he would rather see them gone rather than his precious hobbit from the Shire. 

Helpless they were even more after being tied up in sacks, laid aside to be roasted on the fire and saved for later meals to come. Thorin had no idea how to save any of them from those foul beasts. He began to lose all hope until Bilbo began to buy time by schooling trolls on how to cook dwarf. Bilbo certainly knew how to charm just about anything that crossed his path besides orcs and goblins. Gandalf making an entrance, along with the sun was mighty helpful as well. 

Thorin felt a rush of relief to see all of the company freed from bondage and well on their way to moving on with the task at hand. Thorin was also relieved to hold his hobbit in his arm once he was freed from the sacks they had been confined in. 

“Bilbo, why on earth did you attempt pocket-picking with trolls?” Thorin held him at arm’s length and searched his face. 

After a moment of hesitation, Bilbo replied, “I wanted to prove to you that my being here was not a mistake.” 

“It was never a mistake.” 

Thorin embraced him hard, kissing Bilbo’s lips softly and relished the brief moment that was present. Thorin knew that there would not be many chances for them to have intimate moments during the remainder of the journey to come. All he could do was cherish the moments he had already had.

Thorin pulled back and looked at Bilbo. “No more spontaneous thievery from mountain trolls. Deal?” Bilbo chuckled and nodded. 

***  
The following night the company settled in their make-shift camp to rest. Bilbo cuddled under a blanket as best he could to keep warm from the night chill. The rest of the company surrounded the fire, talking amongst themselves about half-witted mountain trolls. He could hear their laughter and puns, but felt no joy in the topic. Bilbo wandered about his purpose here with the dwarves. He did not feel that he belonged any more than a dog among ponies, but he felt some relief that Thorin thought his being here was right. 

Bilbo stirred when he heard someone approaching his resting place. He glanced up to see Thorin kneeling down next to him. He looked regal and strong, but there was a softness to his eyes. A look of affection, perhaps. 

There was a moment of silence before Thorin spoke, breaking the silence between the two. “Why do you hide in the darkness, Bilbo?” 

Thorin searched his face for some sign of an answer before listening to the hobbit respond. “I feel no happiness about defeating gruesome trolls. I like the quiet and stillness of lying here. I can feel peace for a short time before the next horrible event takes place.” 

Thorin reached out and gently touched Bilbo’s cheek. “My dear burglar, all I wish for you is peace. If I had my way, you would be safe at home instead of in these cursed forests, danger awaiting our every move.” 

Bilbo sat up, moving closer to Thorin. The world overwhelmed Bilbo at times, times of which he never could have imagined. Thorin seemed to understand and pulled Bilbo into his arms, holding him tight. 

“The world scares me, Thorin.” Bilbo shuddered at the admission he had given the King under the Mountain. 

Thorin kissed Bilbo’s forehead. “I will always protect you, Bilbo. All you need to do is come to me and I will hold you safe and take your fears away.” 

Bilbo looked up at Thorin then. He knew then that he was what he wanted; to have a place where Thorin could be in his life entirely. Thorin lean into Bilbo, kissing his lips softly. Bilbo snuggled into Thorin’s arms for the night, sleeping peacefully for a time while Thorin laid wake all night watching over his burglar until dawn arrived; a dawn that led to another day of their journey to their awaiting home under the mountain.


End file.
